Near field communications (NFC) can refer to certain standards for mobile devices, e.g., mobile telephones and similar devices, that allow radio communication to be established between the mobile device and another device, such as another mobile device, an NFC reader, such as a payment kiosk, etc. by touching or bringing the mobile device into close proximity with the other device. Accordingly, NFC/NFC enabled devices are generally required to be present within a relatively small distance from one another so that their corresponding magnetic fields can exchange information. Ranges of up to several centimeters (generally a maximum of 1 meter) are common for NFC devices. For example, a first NFC device may transmit or generate a magnetic field modulated with the information to be exchanged, such as, e.g., credit information for payment in a contactless financial transaction, or ticket fare information in an electronic ticketing transaction. This magnetic field generated or transmitted by the first NFC device may inductively couple onto a second NFC device that is proximate to the first NFC device. The second NFC device may respond to the first NFC device by transmitting or generating its own modulated magnetic field and inductively coupling this magnetic field to the first NFC device.